Behind the door
by Oxytreza
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque Sauvez les poussins et Bloody soul se mettent en tête d'écrire à deux et de caser Gojyo et Hakkai ensemble?....Bah ça.


Auteurs : Sauvezlespoussins et Bloody Soul

Pairing : Le seul, le vrai et l'unique de Saiyuki : Gojyo/Hakkai

Rating : T, of course.

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, à part bien évidemment nos propres personnages, Poussins et Bloody. Écrit sur msn, alors pardonnez les quelques fautes qui peuvent traîner…

Behind the door

Pauvre, pauvre Gojyo et pauvre, pauvre Hakkai… Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos, cette nuit-là…

Malheureusement pour eux (et heureusement pour nous), deux personnes... Si tenté que ça en soit, avaient décidés, fermement, à leurs risques et périls de les faire coucher ensemble.

Nommons les: Poussins et Bloody étaient fin prêtes à passer à l'attaque.

Poussin et Bloody avaient bien sûr apporté avec elles quelques outils et autre, genre aphrodisiaques, menottes, etc… avec elle, histoire d'exciter ces deux-là, même si elles savaient d'avances que ce ne seraient pas compliqué vu que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de sexe.

Assisses chacune d'un côté de la porte de la chambres des deux hommes, elles attendaient le moment propices, cigarettes aux lèvres et... Non, je m'égare, elles ne fument pas.

Finalement, Poussins ouvrit la bouche: "Je crois que c'est bon..."

Bloody hocha la tête. "Yep. la dose d'aphrodisiaque qu'on leur a balancée à dû faire son effet, là..."

Poussin répondit "Tu crois qu'ils se sont déjà sautés dessus?"

Bloody la regarda avec un fin sourire "ça ne m'étonnerai pas"

Les deux jeunes filles eurent un sourire pervers commun, Poussin sortit alors de sa poche un petit retransmetteur avant de dire " J'ai placé une touuute mini caméra, on pourra mater comme ça"

Bloody haussa les sourcils. "En attendant, il faut vérifier s'ils se sont vraiment sautés dessus."

Mission: ouvrir la porte. Pas une mince affaire, quand on connaît les 6eme sens des deux compères...

"Peut être qu'ils vont rien voir s'ils se sont sautés dessus..." Poussin commença à regarder par le trou de la serrure et ajouta : "…Bah! On a qu'à regarder avec la mini caméra s'ils se sont sautés dessus! Tu crois pas, Bloody-chan?"

La rousse hocha la tête et décroisa les jambes pour aller s'asseoir près de son amie. Celle-ci alluma la petite télévision reliée à la caméra et coupa le son.

"Fuuun..." Fit finalement Bloody en fronçant les sourcils. "Ils sont un peu coincés, né, Poussins? Ils ont même pas décollés de leur lit. Va falloir remédier à ça..."

"Totalement d'accord avec toi Bloody! A ton avis, ce serai quoi le mieux? On double la dose d'aphrodisiaque...Ou bien il faudrait que l'un des deux tombe sur le deuxième…Mettre leur corps en contact, quoi!" Poussin regarda attentivement la petite télé en réfléchissant à divers moyens.

Bloody appuya sa tête contre le panneau du couloir. "Huuum…Je pourrais essayer de leur transmettre des rêves érotiques…T'en penses quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas! Gojyo pense tellement à des trucs pervers que ça lui paraîtrait presque normal! Va falloir être prudente avec Hakkai pour qu'il s'aperçoive de rien sinon on va se faire tuer »

Poussin regardait toujours la télé en réfléchissant, très concentrée, pour une fois.

Bloody ferma les yeux et se concentra, se souvenant de tous ses doujin yaoi Gojyo/Hakkai et envoya des images bien épicés aux deux compagnons assoupis.

"Ah Ah!! Hakkai a tressailli et les deux sont rouges comme des tomates trop mûres ! Ils vont finir craquer ! ...Eh ? "

Hakkai s'était relevé et traçait droit vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et sortir, mais Poussin la ferma à clé et mis une armoire contre le battant. Le brun, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir la porte, retourna alors sur le lit, sans un mot ou un regard envers Gojyo, toujours aussi rouge et gêné.

Le rouquin détourna les yeux et se renfouit sous les couvertures, Hakkai fit de même. Bloody trépignait. "Mais ils sont bêtes, idiots, ou refoulés?

-Les trois..." Répondit avec lassitude Poussins. Bloody grogna. Elle se rassit et se gratta la tête.

« Bon alors il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que l'un des deux se casse la gueule sur l'autre, tu as une idée ? " demanda Poussin à son amie, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes essayaient de se calmer dans leurs coins respectifs.

Bloody se mit à réfléchir... "ça me semble une bonne idée… Mais effectivement, comment ? "

Elle se mit à arpenter le couloir en se grattant de plus en plus la tête. Finalement, elle stoppa, un sourire de démon sur les lèvres.

"Tu as une idée? Va-y, dis" s'exclama Poussin, la regardant avec un sourire pervers et manipulateur, une petite lueur malfaisante dans les yeux.

Bloody posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle poussa un peu l'armoire, et se liquéfiant, elle pu passer sous forme de gouttes sous le battant.

"Uhuuuu" Poussin regarda attentivement ce que manigançait sa chère amie, les deux garçons ne se doutant rien de ce qui se tramait.

Les gouttes se glissèrent jusqu'au lit de Gojyo, sachant qu'Hakkai ne réagirait pas comme elle l'espérait (Et elle ne tenait pas à finir avec un trou de ki dans le ventre...). Là, elle se rematérialisa et se pencha sur la forme étendue du tabou, tel un fantôme macabre. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et fit un grand geste vif pour essayer de l'attraper. Mais, rapide, elle s'esquiva, redevenant eau et glissant en arrière. Gojyo, prit dans sa chute se cassa la binette… Sur Hakkai.

"Me suis inspirée de ton fantôme" Dit Bloody en revenant dans le couloir.

"Il sert à plein de chose mon p'tit fantôme, bien joué Bloody!" Hakkai était devenu rouge comme une pivoine, regardant Gojyo avec de grands yeux, retenant son souffle sous la surprise de le voir sur lui "Euh...Gojyo..." Commença Hakkai, tout gêné et rouge, se retenant d'attraper les lèvres de celui-ci, ayant soudainement cette envie pour il ne savait quelle raison saugrenue.

"Tu parles qu'il ne sait pas" Rigola bloody. Elle s'assit "Je fais confiance à Gojyo et a sa libido pour..." Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que le tabou collait sa bouche contre celle d'un Hakkai plus ou moins (surtout plus) étonné.

"Mwahaha, effectivement on peut lui faire confiance à ce pervers de première!" Hakkai avait les yeux grand ouvert sous l'effet de la surprise. Gojyo caressait les lèvres de son ami, essayant presque de forcer l'entrée.

Le brun, résistant un peu tout de même au début, avant de se laisser guider par ses envies. Il laissa le rouquin l'embrasser langoureusement.

Hakkai poussa un gémissement et les deux filles se resserrèrent devant l'écran. Le brun leva les bras et les étendit au-dessus de sa tête, se cambrant, appelant désespérément à que Gojyo se colle à lui. Le tabou obéit et frotta amoureusement son entrejambe contre celui du brun qui poussa un gémissement plus fort (et les deux gamines de baver encore plus).

Poussins et Bloody bavaient devant l'écran, ça aurait été encore mieux si elles pouvaient être invisible et être dans la chambre pour regarder le spectacle, mais on faisait avec ce qu'on avait. Hakkai commença à légèrement mordiller les lèvres de son ami, et amant bientôt, Gojyo ne se gênant pas pour l'embrasser de nouveau langoureusement et avec passion, ses mains passant sous le haut du brun.

Hakkai se cambra de plus belle, brisant le baiser pour pousser un autre gémissement langoureux, plus fort que les précédents.

Gojyo descendit sa bouche enflammée dans le cou de son homonyme et le lécha, mordilla, embrassa, mordit même violemment la chair tendre et lui appliqua un superbe suçon.

"C'est Sanzo et Goku qui vont se poser des questions s'ils voient ça!" Dit un petit poussin qui bavait. Hakkai gémissait de plus belle sous les assauts du rouquin, et d'ailleurs, il se frottait contre lui. Gojyo pouvait sentir la virilité tendue du brun, ses mains sous le haut de celui-ci allèrent pincer, titiller les tétons de l'ancien humain, ce dernier poussant un autre gémissement assez fort.

Bloody pouffa dans ses mains (bavant dessus au passage) avant de revenir à l'écran. Soudain, Hakkai sembla en avoir assez d'attendre et renversa la situation. A califourchon sur le bassin du métis, il fit défit prestement sa ceinture dans un tintement de boucle sonore et la jeta à terre avant de se pencher et de défaire la braguette du roux…Avec les dents. Gojyo poussa un léger cri, mi-surprise mi-plaisir. "Tu parles d'un fantasme…" Ricana poussin

Hakkai défit donc avec les dents la braguette du rouquin, avant de descendre le caleçon de celui-ci, le frottement du tissu faisant gémir Gojyo. Le brun regarda quelques secondes "la bête" avant de le prendre en bouche, arrachant au demi yokai un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

"Eh bah on ne le reconnaît plus notre Hakkai! Il est trèèèèès intéressant… Enfin après tout, ça fais un moment qu'il a rien fait" dit Poussin avec un sourire pervers.

Bloody s'étouffa avec de l'air en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort. Gojyo se tortilla en gémissant de plus en plus fort, exhortant Hakkai de faire ci, et de faire ça… Et Hakkai de s'exécuter… Les deux filles échangèrent un regard : "On est loin de la belle histoire d'amour, la… Je vois plutôt du sexe, du sexe et rien que du sexe..."

Elles revinrent à l'écran pour voir Gojyo grogner lorsque Hakkai lâcha sa virilité pour remonter et l'embrasser passionnément.

Hakkai l'embrassa donc passionnément, quémandant l'autorisation que sa langue aille rencontrer celle de Gojyo en lui caressant les lèvres avec celle-ci, sa main allant continuer l'ancien travail de sa bouche en ce qui concernait la virilité du rouquin qui gémissait. "Eh bah on dirait presque que c'est Hakkai qui a les choses en main… C'est le cas de le dire" diT Poussin, avec un grand sourire

"Haa…Les paris sont ouvert… Qui sera le seme?" Répondit bloody en sortant des cookies. Hakkai s'assit sur le bassin du tabou et retira le tee-shirt qui lui servait pour dormir, le laissant glisser à terre prestement. Gojyo lui saisit les hanches, se léchant les lèvres. Hakkai se pencha de nouveau et se fut à son tour de couvrir le cou de son partenaire de baisers et de coups de langues.

"Sûrement Gojyo, j'arrive pas trop à le voir en uke j'avoue… Tu me passes un cookie onegai?" Tandis que les deux jeunes filles discutaient tout en les matant, Gojyo gémissait de plaisir en sentant les lèvres et la langue d'Hakkai dans son cou, ses mains qui étaient posées sur les hanches du brun descendirent vers le fessier, tripotant ce dernier, avant que l'une des mains passe dans le caleçon de ce dernier pour aller le tripoter et également titiller un peu l'intimité du brun.

"Bah toi t'as jamais vu de doujin avec Hakkai en seme? C'est assez sexy" Répondit bloody en tendant un cookie à la fraise.

Elles revinrent subitement à l'écran en entendant Hakkai pousser un long gémissement. Il avait agrippé les poignets de Gojyo et le guidait dans ses mouvements, le tabou donnant de léger coups de bassin en plus.

"Nan, c'est vrai que j'en ai pas encore vu, merci !" Poussin prenant le cookie à la fraise, sortit une boîte de Pockies de sa poche, tendant celle-ci à son amie pour lui en proposer, regardant encore l'écran "ça, c'est du spectacle!"

Gojyo ayant donc ses mouvements guidés par Hakkai, devenant presque impatient, mordillant, léchant à son tour le cou et l'oreille du brun qui gémissait de plus belle

"Mieux que Canal+!" Rigola bloody. Mais elle mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour montrer qu'il fallait être calme, maintenant. Le show entrait dans sa meilleure partie, et ça serait idiot de tout gâcher.

Gojyo se redressa soudainement et défit brusquement le pantalon du brun, le balançant Dieu sait où par-dessus son épaule. Hakkai, surpris, le regarda prendre ses cuisses et les passer autour de sa taille.

Gojyo, pensant qu'il avait assez "préparé" Hakkai pour le moment, le pénétra lentement et doucement, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir à cet acte, le brun gémissant de plus belle, encore plus que son ami. Les deux filles regardaient avec attention ce qui se passait dans la chambre, Poussin ayant un grand sourire pervers aux lèvres et Bloody ayant peine à mâcher son cookie. Le tabou embrassa Hakkai, commençant très lentement à faire des mouvements de bassins souples.

"Il est pressé, dis donc..." Mâchonna Bloody qui s'attendait à plus de préliminaires. Hakkai croisa les chevilles et posa ses mains sur les épaules du tabou, poussant son bassin à la rencontre du métis, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux flous.

Gojyo grinça une sorte de "Hakkai… C'est trop bon..." Qui fit hurler de rire le poussin et l'ange. Enfin, hurler de rire entre leurs doigts...

Hakkai afficha un sourire amusé quelques secondes, avant de gémir de nouveau, réussissant à articuler un "Tu as raison… Gojyo !" Juste après, il s'accrochait à Gojyo qui au fur et à mesure qu'Hakkai s'habituait, accélérait un peu ses mouvements de bassins.

"Ils sont très intéressants à mater" dit Poussin, tout contente, sortant un peu de sake.

"Pas pour moi, l'alcool." Répondit Bloody en refusant une coupe, dévorant des yeux l'ancien humain qui se cambrait avec le sourire du chat qui a réussi à manger la crème, les bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes lascivement enroulées autour de la taille du tabou qui avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, la sienne rejetée en arrière.

Gojyo allait de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus en plus, collant à un moment son corps à celui d'Hakkai, voulant profiter de la sensation de plaisir que lui procuraient leurs peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre, le brun gémissant autant que lui, montant dans les aigus au fur et à mesure que leurs mouvements s'intensifiaient.

Le tabou passa ses bras dans le creux des genoux du brun pour lui tirer les jambes en arrière et le pénétrer plus profondément, le faisant aussi crier plus fort, et sourire encore plus.

Un bout de cookie tomba de la bouche de Poussin tandis que Bloody laissait aller son jus de fruit d'entre ses lèvres.

Gojyo faisait cogner le lit contre le mur, menaçant de réveiller les voisins de chambre, et surtout vu comment les deux hommes criaient, si Goku et Sanzo ne les entendaient pas, c'était un véritable miracle. Bref, le rouquin avait pris en main la virilité de son ami pour faire des mouvements sur sa verge. Hakkai se cambra violemment sous tous ce plaisir et planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son partenaire. "Gojyo… Gojyo, je vais… !"

Bloody ricana. Elle adorait de genre de phrases. Et Gojyo de répondre: "Nnh… Hakkai… J'y suis presque..." Et Poussin de s'étrangler avec son sake.

"Je les adore, tous les deux..." Dit-elle en s'essuyant le visage. Bloody la fit taire d'un index levé et montrant du menton l'écran.

"Gomen" Poussin se concentra juste a temps sur l'écran pour voir les deux hommes se libérer, Gojyo dans Hakkai, et Hakkai sur Gojyo, tous deux dans un râle de plaisir, se cambrant en arrière.

Bloody s'essuya la bouche: "That was sexy" Rigola-t-elle avec Poussin. Elles regardèrent Gojyo se laisser aller sur le torse du brun avec un soupir de satisfaction, et Hakkai, les jambes toujours croisées autour des reins du roux, rejeter la tête en arrière avec le même soupir, son sourire toujours en place.

"Maintenant quelle réaction vont-ils avoir?" Dit une Poussin avec un grand sourire. Le brun, pour le moment, reprenait peu à peu son souffle, le rouquin quant à lui le pris plus rapidement, étant habitué à faire du sport de chambre.

Hakkai ouvrit finalement la bouche: "Gojyo...

-Hum?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire au deux autres

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là, eux?

-Et bien… Je suppose qu'ils ont dû nous entendre...

-...Maintenant que tu le dis on n'a pas dû passer inaperçu.

- Ah ça tu peux le dire ! S'écria Poussin, se retenant de rire.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir leur dire?

-...Mmmh eh bien..." Le tabou regarda le brun dans les yeux. « Qu'on est ensemble."

Bloody se leva et fit la danse du yaoiste heureux, bientôt suivie de Poussin. "YES!" S'écrièrent-elles euphoriquement. Mais la dudite euphorie retomba soudainement lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Gojyo en pantalon qui avait ouvert la porte et qui les toisaient de son mètre quatre-vingt quatre.

"...On fait quoi coupine n'a moi? On cours?" Demanda Poussin qui la regardait, gardant toujours la pose de la danse du yaoiste heureux. Gojyo les toisaient toujours, Hakkai ne tarda pas à le rejoindre après avoir enfilé son pantalon. "Zut il s'est rhabillé" dit Poussin une nouvelle fois, l'air déçue.

Bloody pinça les lèvres. Elle avait beau pouvoir avoir de la prestance, lorsqu'elle était en position "Matrix", bras en l'air et jambe comiquement levée, elle n'impressionnait pas plus qu'un poisson mort.

"Je crois que ta solution est bonne, Poussin." Dit-elle du coin des lèvres tandis que Gojyo craquait ses phalanges en leur demandant "gentiment" ce qu'elles faisaient là.

"On dansait ! ça ne se voit pas? Aha ! D'ailleurs on doit aller faire notre représentation devant le grand moulou moulou du nutella! Tchao!" Après avoir débité ces conneries, Poussin attrapé Bloody et se cassa vite vite en courant. Gojyo commença à leur courir après mais fut arrêté par Hakkai, certes il était lui aussi énervé mais : "Grâce à elles, nous sommes ensemble"

La colère de Gojyo retomba vite fait et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement alors que le tabou l'appuyait contre le chambranle pour lui faire de gentils mamours sur la nuque et le cou.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Bloody et Poussin passèrent leurs têtes de derrière le coin, bavant de nouveau (pauvre parquet...).

Juste avant de déguerpir vite fait avant de se prendre la lame en croissant de lune du Shakujo et une boule de ki en pleine figure.

Fin


End file.
